Black dawn
by arya304
Summary: Rin's life takes a dark path as he gives into his demons whispering, finally merging with the self he never knew he had. But what happens when that self ends up taking an almost completely different personality? what lies in store for yuiko and his students when this new being seems hell bent on playing with them?


**I do not own the rights to Blue exorcist or many of the characters. dont know why i wrote it but i plan to keep this up along with my other story though updates will be somewhat random anyway comments are always welcomed good or bad leave me some of your thoughts on this story.**

**enjoy!**

"talking"

_'Dark Rin talking in his head'_

'Rin talking in his mind'

_**" Dark Rin talking"**_

* * *

**Moonlit Ashes**

The last thing I remember on the night that my life pretty much went to hell, Is the sheer panic I felt as I looked down at my half dead father while we were being sucked into Gehenna's gate. The sheer determination at trying to free us mixed with the rising panic of losing the only one who was like a father figure to me, feelings that were so overwhelming I never even thought twice about what I was doing. Nor did I even have the chance to regret it, as I reached up and pulled the sword out of it's sheath, I hadn't notice that there had been other priest there during the invasion of the demons. Nor could I bring myself to care, for my mind was nearly being split in two from the inscrutable pain that flowed throughout my very soul, for I could feel the raw and unpolluted nearly endless power run throughout my body, as I had more or less felt the changes it made, I could feel my mind trying to break free from it, such power was just to impossible to comprehend. Yet It felt like I was whole for what felt like the first time in my life, but as my consciousness started to leave I could feel a dark presence taking over, this wasn't me! I screamed as I felt this presence try to consume my very essence. It felt too violent, to savage and vulgar to be mine, yet it almost felt like a completely new personality, and so another battle had begun.

Only this was a battle for the mind, what felt like days and years lasted only minutes as we fought for dominance, until finally there was a snap... blue fire bursted out of me completely destroying the gate along with some of the unfortunate priest that had happened to be close by, as the flames retracted to my side It was like looking at the world for the first time. Everything was so much brighter, colors clearer sounds and smells heighten to the point to where it was almost uncomfortable, hell I could even feel the currents in the air as particles of dust went on by. Looking down at the old man, I noticed that he was no longer breathing... yet I felt empty, I could only look down and feel nothing but a slight annoyance. And that worried me, standing up I look around...the sun was coming up and the ones who still remained alive didn't even stir, narrowing my eyes I tried to remember the battle that had happened in my mind, I knew that I did not win. But that doesn't mean I lost either, No it felt like we had merged, though not completely as I could still feel the presence there in the back of my conscious. I felt it's influence running throughout my body to this very moment! An I knew instinctively that it was the only thing keeping me from going into shock, from becoming a big hep less crying mess on the floor. Looking back down at the floor I settle next to the old man once again before pushing the presence further into my mind, it must of understood because it retreated. Letting what little feelings it could in, at first it wasn't much but as I kept pushing it back the more I could feel the agonizing sense of lost, kneeling next to him I lost track of time. The dark presence wasn't completely gone, but it was enough to let me freely mourn the death of my only father figure, it was still there though for I could still feel it's presence easily within my reach as it waited. Waiting patiently for the time where I would call on it once again, waiting for the moment where it would be in control once more.

It wasn't long before people started rushing in, going to the hurt priest and taking care of some of the left over demons though I was only vaguely aware of them. It was only when the presence inside my mind told me of the upcoming danger that I looked up, all emotion draining from my face only my eyes showed any emotion. But they were cold, the blue in them turning hard as they seemed to promise death should anyone get to close to him.

_'Danger...'_

stiffening I look for the one who had whispered,

_'These people are dangerous...Kill them...' _

Narrowing my eyes I realize that the voice came from my mind,

_'Why? why are they dangerous?"_

I asked as more surrounded me, I noticed that someone was talking but ignored it, instead paying more attention to the voice speaking within. Only half noticing that some had started to pull out swords, while others had taken out books or drew blood before drawing a ruin on a piece of paper, standing up I stand protectively around my fathers body not really sure what they planned to do but making sure that he wouldn't accumulate from any more damage then he had already obtained.

'What do we do?'

_'Let me lose, I'll take care of everything...'_

'No! You'll just kill them all!'

_'There is no other choice, it's either you or them...' _

'Who the hell are they anyway?'

_'...exorcist' _

looking at them I could see the hate and fear in they're eyes, the same look I've seen on countless people over the years, mentally sighing I gave in. I was just to tired to fight let alone refuse,

_'...fine, do as you must..'_

the last thing I remember is the darkness and the chuckle that had seeped through the little bond we shared,

_'As you wish... master...'_

* * *

twenty five minutes earlier

Shino has been an exorcist for the blue cross academy since he was small, and in all those years he's never seen anything so awe inspiring as the scene before him. The paladins church was destroyed, as a truck had rammed right through the gates and had taken out what look like a large amount of the front of the building leaving a large bulking hole in it's wake. Though a mass of demon bodies lined the outside of the building, before leading inside which was even worst as it was starting to look more and more like a war zone then a church, what with bodies of _both _demons and priest lining up the aisles that led to the alter. In fact so much was the damage that after taking care of the wounded priests that were left and getting rid of the weakened demons a good while had passed before they had even realized that there was still one demon left. It's clothes were covered in blood and dirt, it had also been ripped in various places making it almost impossible to imagine what it had looked like before the invasion. The demon had long blue black hair that was crusted with blood and dirt as it rested along the contours of his jaw and neck,while some strands just seemed to defy gravity all together. From what he could see, the boys ears were pointed from where they stuck out from his hair, twitching at every sound they made while his tail lazily wrapped itself around it's masters torso, it was long in length almost half the boys size, but it was lithe and graceful in movement and I had no doubt that it was a very capable defense against weapons... or a weapon itself. It was then that we noticed just _who _that demon was kneeling next to, it's body curling around it almost protectively, while it's hand was holding a sword; its other hand was clenched tightly at it's side.

It was the Paladin.

the group of exorcist were stunned by this revelation, for this demon had just killed the Paladin... the most powerful of all the exorcist, and this here demon had just killed him, while this could only mean one thing...that didn't necessary mean it bod well with the small group of exorcist, for it meant that this demon was of very high status. As we started to surround him the demon seemed to have become aware of us, as he looked up from the man to watch them, the group shuddered as they caught sight of his eyes. when he caught sight of us his cold eyes narrowed as they hardened, eyes that were just so blue and bright that it almost looked like they were made of blue flames of complete and utter hatred. The demon looked young in age yet the power and wisdom from within him said otherwise, as It looked at us I had gotten the feeling that he wasn't all there, maybe having already dismissed us as something that wasn't really worth his notice or much of his attention.

"Who do you think he is?" Akira the ever so brave exorcist asked as he to watched the demon carefully while slowly unsheathing his sword,

"I don't know, but my guest is that he might be one of the kings from Gehenna." I replied, watching him carefully while I to unsheathed my sword from my back,

"No that's Impossible! I've never heard of him before, besides he looks nothing like any of the other kings!" Ayame said as she looked at the young demon with a look of anger and disgust, as fear was also present within her eyes though her voice did nothing to betray those feelings as she grabbed a piece of paper with her summons on it. Yet even as she said those words there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were in fact dealing with one of the kings from hell, they only needed to find out which one.

* * *

present time

"Who are you and what's your name?" Akira asked as he shifted into a better fighting stance, should the demon suddenly attack during the questions... but the demon did nothing, in fact it looked like it didn't even hear them at all! either that or it just didn't really care as it sent the group into a tense and heavy silence. We stayed like that for what felt like in eternity, though it didn't really last any longer then a minute. I was about to ask again, when suddenly it was like a light switch had gone up, gone was the cold hearted demon, In fact it felt as if there was a whole new different person standing in the demons place, for the person who stood in front of them now gave off what seemed to be a wild savage sort of feeling. It was sadistic and cruel, overwhelming in presence yet quiet in deception, there seemed to be a strategical feel about his movements that made one think he was walking you into a trap. His eyes seemed to blaze with fury yet still had it's steel glint about them, all in all... it was frightening...

"Who are you and what's your name?" Akira asked again, as he tightened his grip on the blade trying to keep his voice firm and mind clear so that the demon could not sense his fear, as the demon looked over at him and grinned while showing off two pairs of very sharp fangs, but It was his eyes that drove the group a little to close to the edge for comfort as they seemed to have a glint of insanity in them.

_**"You who wishes to know my name aren't worthy of such knowledge." **_

The demons voice was deep and smooth with what sounded like more then one speaker making it all the more creepy to listen to, yet it was completely hypnotizing and full of authority. It was the voice of one which was used to giving out orders and having them obeyed, It was also very potent to females for Ayame was blushing like mad and had a glazed lustful look about her. Yet before anyone could say anything the demon continued smirking as if knowing what effect it was having on us before saying,

_**"You may call me Rin after all... it's what most people have known me as..."**_**  
**

He said letting his voice flow as he finished his sentence, like a song sung softly in spring promising to fill all of your desires. Frowning I shake my head trying to get rid of the spell his voice had woven, It was like trying to bring you head above water without knowing which way was up and which way was down.

"Are you one of the kings from Gehenna?" I asked drawing it's eyes to me, for even though he was covered in blood and dirt, it did nothing to take away from his beauty, as it was known that demons with higher statues tend to have looks that play on the humans desires. An even though I am a man I could not deny that the beauty he held had all but taken my breath away, for even though he scares the living shit out of me, I cant help but think that he is one of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen. So the only conclusion that I can come up with is that he must be one of the eight kings of Gehenna. Looking at me closely the boy only smirks as he answers,

_**"Yes and no... I am not a king, for I am no fallen angle who had followed Satan to Gehenna... no I am the true prince of Gehenna, son of Satan himself and Twin brother of Exorcist Yukio Okumura... I am Rin Okumura and this man here," **_

Rin pointed towards the ex-paladin with a somewhat sad expression on his face, like he lost something that was of great importance to him,

**_"Was my adoptive father who had taken me in at birth along with my brother, though he had sealed me away so as to give me as normal a childhood as possible, the seal had weakened and I had awoken. The demons could sense it and came after me to which led to the invasion on this church... which in turn led to Satan taking over his body... In the end father killed himself to keep Satan from getting me."_**

Looking up at us he stood straight his eyes shinning with a mischief that set the others on edge, they were still trying to get over the fact that this high level demon was in fact the _twin_ brother to Yukio Okumura! A straight lace serious exorcist that had been living here with the paladin, sure they knew he had a twin but that, that twin knew nothing of his involvement with the church, let alone anything about his heritage. Did that mean that Yukio was also a demon? Did Yukio Know about his brother the whole time and just not tell anyone? Or was he under orders not to tell anyone, by the paladin himself? hell is anything this demon saying the truth or is he just trying to get into our heads?

"Lair! Okumura and his brother aren't demons, besides his brother isn't even knowledgeable about the fact of Okumura being a exorcist in the first place! Not to mention I met that dobe before, you Look nothing like him!"

Ayame yelled out, she had finally lost her patience while the demon talked. She held a great respect for Okumura since they had did missions together and he had saved her life countless times, she even met Rin a year ago during one of her stays for a mission. So when the demon had spouted out that he was his idiot twin brother Rin and that both he and Yukio were the son of Satan... well it was understandable that she would snap. The Rin she had known was nothing more then a loud and brash trouble maker who had a strong protective streak. He was also laid back and full of light, definitely not the demon who was standing in front of them, one who emitted such power and sexuality, Rin wouldn't know sex appeal even if someone showed him. But not only that, this demon was calculative and patient, he was cruel and heartless, there was just no way that the person in front of her was the same person she had met just last year. The demon just looked at her, his eyes showing nothing, yet it felt like she had pleased him in some way...she didn't like it.

_**"Did you hear that master? she has all but confirmed that your brother has been lying to you... your whole life with them has been a lie... Because you are the son of Satan they had made you weak and lied about everything, Shiro never even bothered to prepare you should something happen...you have nothing left here... it's time to let them go." **_

The exorcist didn't even have time to think about what he just said, when suddenly he had unsheathed his sword as blue flames burst all around his body, his ears lengthened along with his fangs, nails turned into claws and his eyes turned white blue. The power he wiled was overwhelming, this was the blue flames known only to Satan. Frighten the exorcist wasted no time as they got ready for the attack, Ayame drew blood across the ruin on her hand along with a couple of others while some started chanting every line they could think of that might be able to affect the demon in some way or another. While people like me and Akira advanced with our swords, to say that we were out classed was in understatement, he was only toying with us as he dodged or countered our thrust. From the way he moved and the precision that he executed, it did not take long to see the he was very proficient in the ways of the sword. It was like a dance, and the sword was only another part of his body, watching as Akira came in with a stroke at his torso the boy only deflected it, twirling away before suddenly dropping to the floor to dodge the sword coming at him from behind while swirling to do a leg sweep and effectively cutting the mans throat as he fell. The agility and grace shown was enough to make me shudder, for It was only to painfully obvious that we were nothing more then a slight entertainment for the demon as he continued to cut us down one by one mercilessly. The summoners weren't doing to well on they're side either, for the demons who were summoned took one look at the demon and stopped, no matter the command they did not move, just stayed were they were and looked at the demon with respect and awe,

**"The prince is back..."**

**"Must tell others...the prince has awaken..."**

**"Protect the prince..."**

"What the hell is going on with them! attack you stupid fools!" Ayame yelled harshly at the whispering demons as the other summoners did the same, but when that didn't work they tried to release them.. only they didn't leave, they just stood there waiting... watching...

It wasn't long before the demon got to us, charging me and Akira tried to break past the boys defense throwing as much strength into each encounter. Only to be shoved through the air several feet before crashing into the walls behind the line of summoners and they're contractors, the demon had stopped it's attack and looked at the remaining exorcist. It only looked at them for a second before it raised one hand towards the summoned demons,

_**"Come,"**_

To the shock of the exorcists the demons listened to him, going to him before standing guard waiting for the orders of they're new master. With his arm still raised he flicked his wrist before saying something in his native tongue, the demons launched forward at they're summoners ripping into them with they're teeth while some tore them apart piece by piece. Ayame was not any better for hers impaled her with it's tail before decapitating her with its long knife like nails. It was to much, both I and Akira had grown up with her, learned with her, and fought with her, we were like a family to each other and the fact that we had just saw her killed in front of us had put the both of us in a state of shock. An that was all the demon needed, for the last thing they saw was his smirking face as he swung his sword, the darkness never felt more welcoming or peaceful... they went into it willingly.

* * *

Rin watched as they're heads fell to the ground, he couldn't have felt more satisfied at the sight that was before him, he knew that his master wouldn't like it though. Sighing he knew that his master was not yet accustomed to the sight of so much blood let alone a massacre, but it was no worry of his at the moment, for in time he will help him adjust to such sights. After all if he was to claim his birthright he will have to be ready for such feelings as cruelty and blood lust, looking around I come to notice the priest that had survived had gathered around to watch the show. It never failed to amaze me of how naive and idiotic they were, thinking that they could take on the son of Satan in those weaken bodies was ridiculous. Turning to them I couldn't help the resigned sigh that came,

stupid fools,

_**"Out of the respect for taking care of my master for so long I will not kill you, but know that I am not my master and should you follow I will attack. Tell my masters brother that i'm sorry that father had to die like this, and that I hope we never have to meet as enemies for I don't think Rin-sama will like that to much..."**_

Looking at them for good measure to make sure that my words had reached them I recall the demons to my side before transporting us to some place more safe, somewhere where it was more dark and secluded.

The last thing the exorcist saw was a whirl of blue fire, covering both Rin and the demons before suddenly disappearing taking with it the young demon and his followers.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Blinking my eyes I look around the at the large dark room, it was big yet not so overly spacious as to make one uncomfortable, there were books lining up the walls everywhere, along with tables randomly placed around with hoards of papers strewn across them. Though there was candles lit, It didn't seem to matter for the simple reason I could see everything without a problem, looking around it was then that I had discovered that I wasn't alone. On the bed lying next to me was a woman, granted she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... she had curly waist long blood red hair with streaks of black and orange mixed in; with creamy smooth Ivory skin and a heart shaped face adorned with full plump red lips, high cheek bones and feline slanted eyes, she was perfect, looking away from her face I notice that she was wearing a dark red shin length dress, it fit to her curves like a second skin showing that she was very welly developed. All in all she was a sight to see... and she was lying right next to me?

Blinking, I try to wrap my mind around what my eyes are telling me are there, and what my mind is clearly telling me is an illusion. Because surly this wasn't real right? I mean this had to be a dream right?

_'Your awake master...'_

Straightening I look around trying to find the voice from earlier, where did it come from?

_'It's alright master, it is only me... don't you remember young master?'_

It was then that my thoughts and memories caught up to me, like a slide show I saw what had happened, I saw as I killed the men and women. I felt as I laughed from the high of the blood lust coursing through my body all the while the gratifying pull of the deadly dance I had with the prey before me.

The feel as they're blood ran down my body as it showered the area in all it's beautiful glory, or how satisfying it was as I stabbed and slashed the enemies as I watch they're guts spill before me. Nor the hypnotizing screams of plea as they realized that they were about to die before me by my hand...

The feeling that went through me was exhilarating and intoxicating, and I wanted more... so much more... I wanted to hear them scream for they're lives as I behead they're necks from they're body and fountains of blood spurts forth, I wanted to tear and rip them to shreds as I made them watch they're loved ones die...

I wanted them to witness the true meaning of chaos and destruction.

Yet I wanted to fill them with their desires, I wanted to watch as they gave into what they most wanted, I wanted to them to beg to me to fulfill they're wishes with all they're beings. All so that I can watch they're face when I took it away from them.

Getting up I jump over to the corner of the room before putting my back into the corner as I slid down the wall, hands in my hair as my elbows rested on my knees that were tucked into my chest. I was horrified, how could I feel like this? how could I wish something like that on anybody?

What was wrong with me?

_'Nothing master, it's completely normal... there is nothing wrong with you.. for we are a beings made from the desires and chaos around us... we are at our strongest and our most desirable in throes of such emotion... we are the kings of Desire...and chaos'_

'But it's wrong... killing and playing with someones mind is wrong, just because we're demons doesn't mean we have to act like them...' I plea trying to keep what sanity I still have while also keeping the images from the massacre at bay,

_'Ah but it isn't much of a choice young master... It's who we are, sure you can deny me and our desires... but in the end you will come back to me, you will give into your nature... you can not run forever so why try? you who is the son of Satan, born with his powers will never be able to be accepted like Yukio who has not so much as an ounce of demonic power in him... you can't be an exorcist nor can you ever become human again. Your looks and power will drive more and more of our kind to us, we are the true princes and kings of Gehenna, born from a father and a mother, not from the angles and gods above... we will never be accepted in heaven, only in hell... so why fight what your instincts and nature tell you? All you need to do is let it go..._

_Embrace it..._

_Call forth your birth rights..._

_Release me from the chains within your mind so that we may merge as we were supposed to the first time..._

_Become one with me.._

_Rin Okumura...'_

Completely cuddled in the corner, I tighten the hands in my hair nearly pulling it out, the emotions that were running through out my body were so overpowering that it was just too much to take. He was right after all, he can't be like his brother... His brother was smart and patient, he had a good head on his shoulders and a clear mind, he was also an exorcist that would kill him the second he saw him because of what he had done. To him his brother had been taken over by his demon side never to return... so what did he have left? Looking up at the bed he watches the woman's steady breathing,

'Who is she anyway?'

_'Haha, she is our faithful servant... all high class demon have them, she is our companion...our lover...she is anything we want her to be. And it goes both ways, we are her servant, her companion, her lover and warrior... demons are equal to they're mates and loyal... she is ours.'_

'And we are hers..'

_'Yes,'_

Looking at her I couldn't believe it, this beautiful and perfect woman was mine, and I was hers. She is mine to protect and cherish.

She is mine.

'Okay, lets become one...'

_'Hahaha wise choice master, when we merge we will be one, we will be a new person entirely, are you ready for that?'_

'Yes'

'_Then goodbye master...'_

'Goodbye...'

* * *

Nightmare.

That's the only word that could even compare to the scene before the young exorcist Okumura as he walked down the halls of his old home. It hadn't even been two days since he left for the blue cross academy and yet that's all the time that was needed to take everything he ever cared about away from him. Walking into the cathedral's main room he made himself look at the bodies along the walls, made himself look at all the blood that was splattered and strewn across the room like god damn confetti...

And lastly he made himself look down at the three bodies that he knew well; Ayame, Akira, and Shino... all of them such good friends and warriors, yet died in a death to gruesome for anyone to have. Looking around the room he saw many scorched bodies so it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who did it, Yukio had known about his brother for years. In fact it was his brother who made him want to join in the first place, he wanted to protect him like Rin had protected him all those years ago when they were young. Yet in the time his Father and brother needed him most, he wasn't there... Because of that he hadn't been able to protect his brother from the demons, which led to his own demon blood awakening and being completely overpowered by it. Yukio always thought that they should of told Rin about what he was, because what if something like this were to happen? Rin wouldn't be prepared to fight off his demon side whispering sweet nothings into his mind, he wouldn't of been prepared to fight off the power that resided in him. Because of that his brother was now gone forever and he had no Idea where he was or what he was doing...

Looking over at the priest his brother had left alive left him with some hope that maybe the Rin that he knew was still alive in there somewhere, that maybe all wasn't completely lost. There had to be someway to bring his brother back.

It took three hours to clean up the mess before they would go and speak to the survivors for they're debriefing, three hours of picking up body parts and scrubbing blood off the walls. Before long I was standing if front of the last remaining members of our already small family,

"So what happened? Tell me everything no matter how small or unimportant you might think it is, do not spare any details."

The four of them nodded as they begin to tell me what had happened in my short absence, I could not believe how fast everything went south. When it came to the part about me I couldn't hide the anger that flashed through my eyes. How could they! I mean to say such things about me and to not even recognize that the being in front of them was in fact Rin, how much could he have changed that they would be unable recognize him? not only that but it hadn't even been half a year ago! Now I wasn't one to let my emotions run away with me, but this that was the last straw. Getting up I went back to the scene staring at it with a new perspective,

My brother had been hurt and betrayed... I just hope he didn't give in.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it, anyway if anyone knows of any good dark themed male names I would appreciate it if you could tell me some, I just cant seem to find one I like, until next time!  
**


End file.
